Jaime Camil
Jaime Camil is a Mexican actor, singer and host. Camil portrays Rogelio De La Vega on Jane the Virgin. Biography Born in Mexico City, Mexico, Camil is the son of Jaime Camil Garza, a very successful Mexican businessman, and Cecilia Saldaña Da Gama, a Brazilian singer. He earned a license in business administration from Universidad Anáhuac; studied acting in New York, Los Angeles, and Mexico; and took classical opera training in Italy. Camil's acting is marked by high energy and an innate talent for comedy, both verbal and physical. He enjoys extreme sports and has crossed both South Africa and Mexico by motorcycle. He started his career in 1993 as a radio commentator on Radioactivo 98.5. In 1995, he made his small-screen debut as a host in El show de Jaime Camil. He continued as a host in TV Azteca's Qué nochecita con Jaime Camil (1996) and Televisa's Operación triunfo (2002). In 2009, he co-hosted Aventura por México with Javier Poza, and in 2010 he hosted the Mexican edition of the game show, El Gran Show. In 1999, he released his first album Para estar contigo, which took him to major cities in Mexico, South America, and the United States. After participating in Tributo a las víctimas del 9/11 (2001), Camil released his second disc, Una vez más, in 2002. His most recent CD is Jaime Camil vol. 3 (2008), which he helped produce.His work in the telenovela industry began with Mi destino eres tú (2000), followed by Mujer de madera (2004). The role which finally brought Jaime Camil universal renown was in the romantic comedy telenovela La fea más bella (2006–2007). His interpretation of "Don Fernando Mendiola" earned him a nomination for a well-deserved Best Actor award in the Premios TVyNovelas. After Las tontas no van al cielo (2009) with Jacqueline Bracamontes, his next telenovela took him to South America for the Argentine/Mexican co-production of Los Exitosos Pérez (2009–2010) in which he played twins. 2012 brought Por Ella Soy Eva with Camil's most technically challenging role, and one of his most memorable. His character Juan Carlos disguised himself as an outspoken older woman reminiscent of Tootsie.His film debut was in Delfines in 1997, but it wasn't until 2003 when film producers noticed his talent in acting. He co-starred in three different movies filmed in just a year; Puños rosas (rel. 2004), Zapata (rel. 2004) and 7 Días (rel. 2005). For his interpretation of "Tony" in 7 Días, Camil was awarded the 2006 Diosa de plata as Best Supporting Actor. 2007 saw the release of I Love Miami. He participated in the Chilean movie All Inclusive. He went on to play the lead in two romantic comedies, Recien cazado filmed in Baja California and Paris, and Regresa, both released in the winter of 2008/2009. Jaime Camil performed the voice for Barry in the Spanish-language edition of the animated movie Bee Movie. In the Spanish version of Open Season he dubbed the voice of Elliot the Mule Deer. He is co-founder and spokesman of the Short Shorts Film Festival Mexico, as of 2006 . and has starred in shorts Mariana made in Tepito and Volver, volver. Camil has often said that his favorite venue is the stage. In 2005, he played Nestor Castillo in the Broadway-bound musical The Mambo Kings. Later in 2005, he performed in Latinologues on Broadway. His work in Mexican theater includes the 2004 role of Bernardo in West Side Story, for which he won the Palmas de Oro award for Best Supporting Actor in a Musical. In 2007 he played the lead, Father Silvestre, in the Mexican favorite, El eiluvio que viene, which won the APT and ACPT awards for Best Actor in a Musical. He has played colorful characters such as Captain Hook in the musical Peter Pan (2007), and the Genie in the musical Aladdin (2008). Trivia * Jaime Camil requested more info on the storyline of Rogelio before signing on to Jane the Virgin.http://www.vulture.com/2015/02/jane-the-virgin-jaime-camil-rogelio.html# * Camil speaks four languages: Spanish, English, Portuguese, and French. * Since 2012 he has been the spokesperson for the brand Pinalen. Private life Camil divides his time between Los Angeles and Mexico City with his wife, model Heidi Balvanera, and their daughter Elena Camil born in 2011. He has two half-siblings and three step-siblings. His stepsister Isabela is married to actor Sergio Mayer. Filmography Gallery References es:Jaime Camil fr:Jaime Camil tl:Jaime Camil it:Jaime Camil Category:Cast Category:Main Cast